With a known method in the related art for detecting objects, for example, when searching for people in distress at sea, vessels in distress at sea, etc., a slit-like beam is radiated from the sky on an area to be searched, using a helicopter, an airplane, etc., as shown in FIG. 5, and the object are detected by receiving a reflected beam from the object.